Beautiful, Crazy
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me #Hexanna


**Beautiful, Crazy**

 **#Hexanna**

…

Henrik Hanssen was never one to ask for help but in this particular case, he needed a woman's help with this one. Serena stood by his side in the store as he browsed the items, inspecting each one he selected carefully.

Serena rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch, finally speaking up.

"Henrik, while I'm honoured that you chose me to help you with this task, I'm still not entirely sure as to why?"

Henrik stopped what he was doing, turning to Serena who looked a little confused.

"I value your opinion, I'm only doing this once and I want it to be right, the right ring, the perfect moment to ask her. I'd hate to ruin it."

"Henrik, we've been here for what seems like hours. Surely something has taken your eye by now?"

"None of them scream Roxanna to me, I know you think I'm being foolish but…"

"Go on?"

"We nearly lost her, I nearly lost her. It took me a long time to tell her I was in love with her."

"Yes I remember that well."

Henrik looked down, almost defeated. Serena immediately felt bad for being so impatient with her friend.

"Henrik I'm sorry, forgive me. You're right, Roxanna deserves the most wonderful ring and I as your friend will help you find it."

"Thank you."

"Come on then, can we see some more please." She smiled at the assistant.

…

Roxanna walked along the road, Sasha by her side. The man looked at his friend, seeing the anxious look on her face. He stopped walking, taking hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Sasha?" She asked, turning to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing, why?"

"I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you, spill."

Roxanna signed, pulling her coat tightly around her before she looked back at Sasha.

"I'm just nervous."

"You're only browsing, you don't have to buy one today."

"I know but, I want too. Henrik and I, we've wasted so much time over the years, both of us too scared to tell one another how we truly felt. It took me nearly dying for us to finally admit our true feelings."

"I hear what you're saying and the important thing is, you did. You and Henrik, you're happy now and that's all that matters. Why do feel you need to rush getting married?"

Roxanna looked like a deer caught in the headlights at Sasha's question, trying to avert her eyes as Sasha looked at her oddly.

"Rox…what's going on."

"Okay look, you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told Henrik yet."

"Oh my god, are you…"

He looked her up and down, his eyebrows raised as his eyes went down.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh Rox, that's…that's great news, really. Henrik will be so thrilled."

"Do you think so, we're not exactly spring chickens are we."

"You're not the first woman to have a baby later in life, you've seen the women that come in and out of Holby."

"I'm just worried about Henrik, after everything that happened with Fredrick?"

"What Fredrick did, it wasn't on Henrik."

"Try telling him that."

"I did, we all did. You can't change how he feels about the circumstances but, you and a baby, he'll be over the moon."

"Really."

"You know how much he loves you."

"And I for him. I'm just feeling nervous, that's all."

"Come on, let's go find that ring shall we?"

"You're a good friend Sasha, and the baby?"

"My lips are sealed."

Roxanna linked her arm with Sasha's as they made their way down the street.

…

Serena put on ring after ring so that Henrik could get an idea of what he was looking for.

"Henrik, if you don't pick one soon then we'll be locked in over night."

Henrik straightened up, pacing back and forth. As the sun shone through the window, he saw a glare from the side of his eye, turning to the other counter to see more rings. He walked over, looking down at the row of rings, a smile on his face when he spotted it.

"Excuse me miss, might I have a look at this one?" He said, pointing at one particular ring.

Serena came over to him, watching at the assistant bent down in to the cabinet and brought out the ring Henrik had spotted. He took it from her grasp, examining the ring. An 18ct white gold sapphire and diamond cluster ring.

"Oh Henrik, that's beautiful." Serena spoke up.

"It is, isn't it."

"Wonderful colour."

"She always did suit blue."

"It's perfect for her." Serena smiled.

"I'll take it."

"Very well sir, I'll just get it boxed up for you."

…

Roxanna and Sasha came to a standstill outside the jeweler's, Roxanna suddenly turning back, Sasha stopping her.

"Rox, what is it?"

"Henrik?"

"What about him?"

"He's in there."

"What?"

Sasha turned and looked in the window, Roxanna coming up beside him as the pair looked inside.

"Serena's with him?" Sasha added.

"We should go?" She said.

"Don't be silly, you wanted a ring. We'll just wait around the corner until they're gone."

"Why is he here?"

Just as she asked the question, Serena looked over to see her friends looking through the window.

"Oh dear, busted." Serena spoke up.

"What was that?" Henrik asked.

He followed Serena's gaze, to see Sasha and the woman he loved looking back at him.

"Crap, now he's seen me." Roxanna stated.

"Well, there's no turning back now, is there? Come on." Sasha smiled.

Roxanna tried to stall him, but he had a good grip of her hand as he ushered her inside.

…

Henrik and Serena watched as Roxanna and Sasha walked through the door. Henrik could see right away that Roxanna was looking more than a little nervous.

"Well fancy running in to you two." Serena beamed.

"We were just…well we…"

"What Roxanna is tying to say is that we were out for coffee, and we just happened to see you both though the window." Sasha smiled.

"Roxanna, is that right?" Henrik asked.

"Of course." She tried her best to act as normal as possible.

"Roxanna?"

She could tell from his tone that he wasn't buying anything neither Sasha or herself were saying. Henrik was about to speak when the assistant came through from the back with the ring in her hand.

"Sir, that's it all boxed up for you, would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Henrik?" Roxanna asked.

"Oh dear, well it looks like the surprise maybe ruined. May I?" He asked, taking the box from the young woman.

Henrik walked over to Roxanna while Sasha came over to join Serena, the pair watching the special moment unfold before their eyes.

"Roxanna MacMillan, you are one of the most spirited, beautiful women I've ever had the fortune of knowing. You're my best friend, you've always been there for me in my darkest times. I know we drifted from one anothers lives for a short time but when you walked back though those hospital doors, I couldn't have been happier. While we've had some rough moments the past year, we've made it through, I feel stronger than ever. I can't imagine my life without you, you've made me happier than I probably deserve. Roxanna will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." He asked as he got down on one knee before her.

Roxanna's right hand came over her mouth as Henrik took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He saw tears in her eyes as he looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Of course I'll marry you." She sniffed.

Henrik got to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist before he kissed her. Serena and Sasha clapping behind them.

"About bloody time as well." Serena smiled widely.

Roxanna pulled back, a hand coming to the side of Henrik's face.

"You won't believe this but, you had the same idea as me."

"Oh?"

"Sasha agreed to accompany me here today to chose a ring for you."

"Great minds think alike then."

"I love you so much Henrik."

"Erm…Rox." Sasha spoke up.

Roxanna looked past Henrik to see Sasha giving her a look that made Serena curious as well as Henrik.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Right, well I suppose there's no time like the present. Henrik, other than the fact that I too was going to propose, there is a little something else I need to tell you."

"Well now I'm intrigued."

"I know it's not something we've planned on, and believe me, no one was more surprised than I was…"

"Just tell him already?" Sasha beamed.

"I'm pregnant Henrik, we're having a baby." She smiled nervously.

"You're…we…you're pregnant?"

Roxanna nodded, unsure if Henrik was happy with the news or not. She began to worry, but the worry etched away soon enough as Henrik's hand found it's way to her still flat stomach before he captured her lips yet again.

"You're happy?" She asked, moments later.

"My dear Roxanna, you've made me a very happy man. I love you so much."

"I love you too, both of us." She cried.

Henrik took her in his arms, just enjoying the moment, as their friends looked on with happiness.

…

-Fin


End file.
